


Welcome Home

by stateofconstantconfusion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, I wanted to see if I could write smut and I did, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Welcome Home Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofconstantconfusion/pseuds/stateofconstantconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a surprise for her girlfriend Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends! So I was wondering if I could write smut and this is what came out of it:) I'm fairly concerned its either not good or hella awkward. Feedback is always appreciated, please be nice though. I there are any blatant things i missed let me know.
> 
> Happy Femslash February:)
> 
> Love.

Darcy was in a great mood. Nothing had blown up in the labs for a week and all the scientists were healthy and accounted for. But that was only part of her good mood. Her girlfriend was coming back from a deep cover mission, that of course she knew nothing about and was about to finish debriefing. Darting into the kitchen she checked oven to make sure everything was on schedule. 

‘Perfect’, she thought to herself as she went to her bedroom to get the special gift that had been delivered this morning and finish getting ready. She was just about done getting ready when she heard a light footstep in the hallway.

“Honey, you’re home” knowing that Natasha had made the slight noise to let her know that she was there.

Natasha gave her a small smile as she walked up behind her. Something smells delicious, and dinner smells good too. Returning her smile in the mirror, Darcy stood up leading her to the dining room.

They sat and ate the dinner that Darcy had made, one of Natasha’s favorites from Russia; even though it hadn’t been her home for many years it still was nice to have sometimes. Darcy’s very Jewish grandmother had taught her similar recipes. When Nat was gone for long missions Darcy always knew how to bring her back to them even after the harder ones. 

After dinner Darcy grabbed Natasha’s hand, and lead her to the bedroom. 

Darcy maneuvered Natasha so she was sitting on the bed against the headboard. “I’ve been missing you so much, I hate when you’re on missions for so long. But I do love when you come home.

Natasha gave her a small smile “I love you, and coming home to you.” She went to move to get off the bed and go over to Darcy but Darcy shook her head.

“Let me take care of you, I have a little something for you but only if you sit there.”

She walked to the end of the bed, slowly reaching behind her to draw the zipper of her dress down. Slowly letting it drop off her shoulders. She stood there in a black bra and panty set that had a small widows symbol between her generous assets and another slightly larger one on the front of the panties she was wearing. 

She stepped out of her heels and advanced on her knees to the head of the bed where Natasha was sitting, face impassive but her eyes were betraying the calmness. Slowly sitting on her lap she leaned in for a kiss her lips barely brushing before going in again slightly more forcefully. Natasha deepened the kiss running her tongue along Darcy’s lip to gain access. They kissed for a few minutes savoring the familiarity of it.

Darcy started undressing Natasha only pulling away to take her shirt off. She started kissing down her jaw paying attention to the pulse point, lightly running her teeth over it and enjoying the small shudder from Natasha. Natasha started running her hands up and down Darcy’s sides;

“Let me take care of you, we have all night” she said. Natasha looked like she was going to argue when Darcy started kissing her neck again. She tilted her head back enjoying the sensation. Darcy started kissing down her neck to her chest. She reached around to unhook Nat’s bra. As it came off she paused to pay attention to those perfect breasts. She cradled Nat’s breasts in her hands slowly running her thumbs over her nipples. As they started to stand up she leaned forward and took one point into her mouth running her tongue around it. She alternated licking and sucking each breast until Nat was needy and trying to grind into Darcy.

Darcy started kissing down Natasha’s flat stomach. She pushed Nat’s jeans down tossing them off to the side. She then went back to what she was doing. As she reached her mound she gave it a small kiss and drew away, moving down to her feet. She pulled on Nat’s feet so she was laying down. She started moving up her legs leaving teasing kisses on her legs. As she approached the apex of her thighs she ran her tongue over Nat’s panties. 

“You’re soaking” she said as she pulled Nat’s underwear off. She went back to where Nat was so wet nosing at her folds. She took one long lick from her opening to her clit. Nat’s legs quickly tightened around her head.

“If you play in the garden you may get caught by the spider”

“Maybe I want to be caught, it’s not such a bad place to be.”

Darcy enjoying the small pressure from Natasha’s thighs and doubled her efforts. She nibbled and licked at her lips before sliding one finger in. Natasha had one hand on her breasts squeezing and plucking her nipples and the other tangled in Darcy’s hair. She continued to lick around her clit getting closer and closer each time. She knew what Nat liked and put another finger in. She fucked Natasha with her fingers while teasing her with her tongue. Natasha tightened her hand in Darcy’s hair and ground herself against Darcy face. Darcy could feel how close Nat was. She nosed at her clit before putting her lips around it and sucking while curling her fingers upwards. Natasha came with a loud moan. 

Darcy kissed back up Nat’s body until they were face to face. Natasha kissed Darcy deepening it and chasing the taste of herself. They laid there for a few minutes when Natasha looked at Darcy. “Hey, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’m glad you’re home safe. 

“Me too, now I believe I have something to do” She said with a slightly scary smile.

She kissed Darcy with a consuming passion thrusting her leg between Darcy’s both to hold her down and give Darcy something to grind against. She kissed down Darcy’s jaw and neck, sucking marks onto her flesh. She was rough in response to Darcy’s gentleness. She pulled the cups down exposing Darcy’s breasts. She descended on the right one, using her left hand to palm the one she didn’t have her mouth on. Darcy was so sensitive she could almost come from nothing else than Nat playing with her breasts. Nat alternated between the two, suckling the perfect points as Darcy roughly ground against Nat’s thigh chasing her orgasm. Nat unhooked her bra as tossed to the side. 

Darcy yelled out but Natasha continued to lavish her attention on Darcy’s perfect breasts. Slowing down until she moved to kiss down her soft stomach. She nosed at Darcy through her panties, feeling how wet she was. She dragged Darcy’s panties down her legs, stopping to just look at her. 

She was beautiful, all spread out and debauched. Nat couldn’t believe how lucky she was. 

She put on a smile that could only be called predatory, as she descended upon Darcy. She kissed up her legs leaving marks on her thighs that she knew would be felt later. Natasha was like a starving woman, trying to get as much of Darcy as she could. She licked up and down her folds coming as close to her clit as she could, slowly building her up higher and higher. Darcy let out mewling noises letting Natasha know that she was getting close. Natasha wasting no time slid 2 fingers into Darcy’s cunt before curling them up and pressing. Darcy came with a yell. Natasha was relentless, fingering her through her orgasm and the aftershocks. 

Natasha slowly withdrew and went to lay next to Darcy. She put her arms around the other woman and felt peace. She knew she was home.

“I love you дорогой” 

Darcy snuggled in close “I love you too” as they dozed off together.

The End.


End file.
